Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reminder notification system and a reminder notification method.
Description of Related Art
There is a mobile terminal that provides a user with a reminder when the user arrives at a target position (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-23793 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1)). The mobile terminal includes a device configured to acquire position information, for example, a Global Positioning System (GPS), and can acquire an own position of a user who possesses the mobile terminal by the GPS. In addition, the mobile terminal acquires the own position of the user by the GPS and provides a reminder when the own position arrives at the target position. The reminder means to notify the user of information of a task by a transmission technique using, for example, an image, a voice, and a vibration. In addition, there is a technology in which a user of a portable terminal sets a target position for a user (hereinafter referred to as “another user”) of another portable terminal, and when the other user arrives at the target position, the user is notified of a reminder.